


Game Change

by Selah



Series: Advent Challenge 2015 [4]
Category: GetBackers
Genre: Gen, first VOLTS era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To protect everyone, one must be strong, resolute. Rules were rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Change

**Author's Note:**

> advent challenge #4, unrelated to any of the others, prompt: rules. pre-series, so personal headcanon stuff.

It wasn't like he enjoyed it, in fact he completely hated it, but rules were rules. And weakness absolutely would not be tolerated.

“Please, don't do this. He's just a child. _Please_.”

“To protect everyone,” Kurusu murmured behind him, “you must be strong, resolute. Without fear or mercy, for the demons of Babylon City will surely show you none.”

Ginji took a deep breath. He had to be strong, he had to protect everyone. If this was the only way to protect everyone, then he had to accept it. Another deep breath. The people of Lower Town looked to the Raitei to protect them. He couldn't let them down so casually.

A hand suddenly closed vise-like on his wrist, the slender form of his second King suddenly filling his vision.

“Fuuchoin!”

His long-haired friend didn't even so much as spare a glance in Kurusu's direction, dark eyes instead locked on Ginji, piercing through him to his very soul. 

“We will find a way to protect everyone,” Kazuki said softly, words pitched for his ears alone. “But not at the price of what makes us better than them.”

Another deep breath and Ginji nodded. Kazuki squeezed his wrist again, then let go. Ginji didn't hesitate, turning his back on the whole scene. Kurusu was furious, he could feel it, but he didn't care. Kazuki was right, they would never win if they sank to Babylon City's level.


End file.
